Addicted to Love
by XxHushHushxX
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds himself cast out from the wizarding world. With no one to turn to he discovers the joys of sex and travels across the country picking up various guys. But doesn't he deserve true love? will he ever find it? DMHP
1. Prologue

**Hey Everybody How is everyone doing this fine sunny day? Silent Goddess Of Florence and XxHushHushxX here. We're writing our first fanfiction together ever, So please be nice and leave us loads of reviews to show us how much you care ( even if there bad, at least we know someone's read our story . There should be a new chapter up every week or two, but we are in the middle of our GCSE's so who knows what's going to happen! But we will try our hardest!**

**Disclaimer: Draco and Harry are characters that belong to JKR. WE OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CLOTHES ON OUR BACKS!...yeah!**

**This includes male/male sex scenes, don't like, then feel free to access the back button located at the top left of your screen :P. **

**Little shout out to the rest of the furious five, MARINA, ALICE CAFFY-COCK AND ALICE BRADDERS. We love you guys! This chapter is dedicated to you guys! Stay young and awesome**

**Well we hope you enjoy the first chapter! Feel free to tell us what you liked, disliked or any questions you may have **

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Time was running out fast and the money was running out faster. Draco knew that at 22, if he didn't get his life sorted he was going to be stuck as the low life of the wizarding world forever! Propping himself up in bed he reached for the picture of him, Blaise and Pansy on the Express after fifth year. He had experienced happy moments that year, it had been so important because it was the one year his father hadn't tried to completely control him. Draco closed his eyes willing himself to relieve his favourite moments of that year. But time had passed and Draco was now barely surviving off what little was left of the destroyed Malfoy fortune. But being aMalfoy meant that he had the strong will to survive at any cost. Draco had noticed a significant change in himself since the war he had become more self-dependant and had begun to live amongst muggles – the only place he could be without risk of hexes being thrown at him left, right and centre for the muggles didn't know who he was and he intended to keep it that way.

Since leaving Hogwarts Draco had more isolated than he had living as an only child in the Malfoy Manor but occasionally Draco's thoughts drifted to the saviour of the wizarding world, who had saved his life more than once but had also put it in jeopardy. It was at this moment that the body beside Draco began to stir. It rolled over and revealed the face of Draco's latest lover.

Draco had met him at a bar and they flirted over cocktails, one thing led to another and they had ended up sprawled on the steps of Draco's apartment building. The two deemed it fit for fooling around and had proceeded to make-out until the neighbours started shouting at the racket, demanding it cease. Draco had pulled his lover up to his studio flat and they had barely got in the door when his lover bent down and started to unzip his jeans. Draco, of course, didn't mind it was what he had expected from the beginning of the night. He leant against the doorframe as his lover took the whole length of his huge member into his mouth. His tongue slipped along the slit and Draco cursed under his breath. Dragging the unfamiliar person towards the bedroom he could feel the eyes of the guest lapping up every inch with desire. As soon as they crossed the threshold of the bedroom Draco slammed his lover to the bed and climbed on top grinding their hips continued until he felt pre cum begin to ooze out from hisurethra and could feel himself getting extremely hard. He ripped his and the anonymous man's boxers off in a fast motion, not wanting to delay anymore. They were going to do this and it was going to be rough. And he was going be on top. He was a Malfoy, he wasn't going to be bottomed.

Draco grabbed him by the shoulders quite firmly and very quickly before turned him around so he was facing the wall. He slapped his arse quite hard which caused the stranger to wince slightly but at the same time he was aroused.

Without using any lube, as Draco was much too horny and drunk now, along with not having any coherent thoughts left, he moved the tip of his cock so it was touching then man's tight entrance and rubbed it before pushing his shaft in almost all the way causing him to whimper with desire.

Finally, after hours of bliss Draco collapsed on his bed basking in the afterglow of sex. His lover had passed out on his front in a very vulnerable position but Draco was to exhausted to care, he expected him gone by the morning.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter. The other chapters from now on will be longer than this, so no worries!**

** Please review and we look forward to reading them. Be patient for the next update we'll try and put it up soon but exams are looming so it might be a while, Our brains need time to function properly after doing so much revision for all of our exams! There such a pain, but that's life :)**

**It would make our day to see lots of lovely reviews from all you :) please, just type a few little words into the box, so we can smile once more (ha ha ha )**

**Love Yazz (XxHushHushxX) and Elly (****SilentGoddessOfFlorence)**xx


	2. A New Beginning

**Hello again readers of the world! Were backkkk! Hope you like this chapter! Its in Harry's POV, we might keep it changing from person to person, but for now, we shall just see where it goes. **

**Now have fun reading my dearies...my little sister is trying to steal my laptop from me to play farmville or whatever she likes these days...see kids, facebooks addictive! We should all delete our accounts and read things and hug trees instead!...Yeah! (i'm not crazy)**

**SORRY ALICE C FOR THE COCK, BUT ITS DONE NOW!**

**Oh, also It is paining me to type this right now, I have such a bad sunburn at the moment...I can hardly move my arms... I've been making my friends carry my bag around school for me (i'm so lovely).**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing *Go sobs in a corner***

* * *

**Addicted to Love**

**Chapter 2- A New Beginning**

Harry sighed as he opened the door to his club, the walls were covered in posters advertising various djs coming to perform Harry remembered each and every performance and the amount of people that increased each time. Harry's club was now becoming one of the most popular clubs in Britain. He remembered the day he'd bought the club and the first time he'd opened them as a new man.

*flashback*

After the war Harry had been bombarded with questions, questions he'd been asked since he began his life in the wizarding world. But the most recent questions were so much more personal and sometimes Harry felt violated. Rita Skeeta had been the worst, some of the stories that appeared in the Prophet had been complete things from his favourite food to his dating status. And the worst were the doubts that filled everyone's heads. Some people went as far to think there was a conspiracy, an alliance with Voldermort.

Because of the overwhelming media attention Harry had shut himself away in 12 Grimmauld Place. Photographers waited outside like vultures, ready to pounce if he dared take a step outside. It had all eventually become too much for him because when he finally came out in private, the whole wizarding world knew within a matter of days. And that had triggered his decision to move away and live a life away from all the fame and fortune. He had to start again. He would have to work and earn the money for himself. For the first time in Harry's life he would be completely content.

X…X

After all Harry's employees started to filter into the club, and everything was set up, Harry retreated to his office. Even though he owned the club he didn't feel the need to oversee everything his employees did, so he sat down readying himself for another night of paperwork. After 3 hours, Hermione Granger stepped into his office for her break.

"Harry the girls' toilets are blocked again." Harry sighed. "I'll arrange for the plumber to come back in, I'm sure he won't mind another visit, considering what happened last time." Hermione giggled remembering how the security guards had had to remove the plumber last time. "Alrite then. Anyway you need to tell me how your date went last night! Come on was he a good kisser?"

"The guy talked about himself too much and I think he's a bit of a player…And he has fallen victim to the curse of washing machine syndrome!" "That's a shame. You deserve to settle down now. I'm sure someone unexpected will turn up." "I sure hope so."

Harry and Hermione talked for a while, discussing things from the running of the club to the barely missed wizarding world. The time came when Hermione had to go back to the bar. Harry leant back in his chair and pulled out his picture of the Golden Trio in third year, smiling into the camera with Hagrid's arms wrapped around them. It bought tears to his eyes when he thought of his best friend who had flipped out when Harry had come out. At first Ron had tried to swallow his pride and deal with it but soon he became distant, avoiding Harry whenever possible. Hermione, on the other hand, had been really understanding and tried to convince Ron to come back to them. But it had been pointless and all of it became too much to handle for Ron and finally Hermione had had enough of his childish ways and ended it with him. Ron had lashed out in anger and grief and went to the Prophet with the story of Harry being gay. That had been the thing that pushed Harry to start his life in the muggle world. The betrayal of his best friend, who he had gone through everything with, was too much too bear.

Alice, the other barmaid, rushed into his office then, disturbing his thoughts. "Nelson is here again and he's intimidating the other customers." Harry pulled himself out of his chair and made his way out into the main bar. Nelson was standing next to the bar looming over Hermione who was doing her best to ignore him. Another man walked up to the bar, leant against it and ordered a drink. Nelson leant over and grazed the man's nipples. The man took a step back but Nelson followed, reaching for the man's groin. The man pulled back his arm and slapped Nelson right across the face. This encouraged Nelson to thrust his hips, and his hard on towards the other man. This was when Harry decided to step in. He took hold of Nelson's arm from behind and whirled him around.

"Just because this is a gay bar doesn't mean you molest every man you see." Harry said collectively over the music. "Hey man, I just came to have some fun." Nelson tried to rip his arm from Harry's grip but Harry kept clinging on. "This is your third strike. Are you going to get out or shall I call security?" Nelson, who was already off his head, refused to except he had been defeated. "Look man I don't see what I was doing wrong, it was all innocent and you could totally seeing this fine fella was enjoying himself. I mean look at the little slut!"

"Yes, a slap across the face shows interest. Hermione please call security." "Oh come on man please let me stay. Just gimme another chance." "I've given you another chance in fact I've given you three. I don't want you scaring away all my customers. Leave." After more discussion and security turning up, Nelson finally agreed to leave. Harry gave a sigh of relief and reluctantly strolled towards his office to finish his work.

There were no further incidents that night, and when morning finally came, Harry started shutting up as the last few stragglers stumbled out of the club.

Harry finally arrived back at his flat and collapsed into bed, exhausted from a hard night's work. Just as he was drifting off to sleep he heard a knocking at his door, annoyed and tired he dragged his feet to the door, and when he opened it he gasped as he realised who was standing in front of him.

* * *

**2nd chapter complete! Leave us your thoughts, comments, random facts? **

**Thank You for all your lovely reviews, alerts and favourites ! Its so nice to see people enjoy reading this already**

**Lots of Love**

**Yazz (XxHushHushxX) and Elly (SilentGodessOfFlorence)**


End file.
